


What's shakin', bacon?

by thetemptationisstrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong
Summary: While cooking up some breakfast, Alex's attention wanders elsewhere...Based on the prompt: Danger!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	What's shakin', bacon?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexDanversFBI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/gifts).



> Happy holidays everyone! This is a new ship for me to be drawing, and I had fun exploring it. Thanks for reading more of my comic shenanigans lol. I hope this new decade does us all some good. And happy new year, wishing y’all some peaceful vibes for 2020 :D

THE END!!!


End file.
